


the world is too quiet without you nearby

by philindas



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, s02e05 And The Hollow Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The image of him walking away, the debris of the library behind her and the lack of his mouth lingering on hers for the first time in a long time, haunts her for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is too quiet without you nearby

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's episode is making me feel a lot of things. Title from The Beatrice Letters by Lemony Snicket.

The image of him walking away, the debris of the library behind her and the lack of his mouth lingering on hers for the first time in a long time, haunts her for days.

When she and Flynn had started this- whatever this was, she’d known the Library would almost always be first. He was the Librarian. She was the Guardian. The world was always going to need to be saved.

But she was tired of the running. She was tired of never knowing when she’d see Flynn again. She was tired of being the one always left behind. She knew Flynn cared for her, in the way that he did, but selfishly, she wanted more.

The others said nothing about the quiet sadness that rested on her shoulders in the day following Flynn leaving again. Cassandra brought her tea, though, and Jake carried her bag when he walked her to her car, and Ezekiel was the one leaving her favorite candy on her desk when she wasn’t looking. It wasn’t quite the same, but it made it easier to smile.

After a mission that left her with a smarting bruise on her left shoulder and a slight limp, she takes a shower, pops some Advil, and curls up in bed with a heating pad. She wakes up a few hours later to find the heating pad gone but a warm body curled up beside her, and she relaxes at the sound of Flynn’s soft, sleepy sighs. She presses back into him, lips curling upwards when his arm unconsciously tightens around her, molding himself against her back, and allows herself to fall back asleep in his arms.

When she wakes, Flynn is still there; his face is creased in concern as his fingertips gently run over the bluish purple splotch on her shoulder, and the ache in her chest lessens a little. “Good morning.”

He looks up at her sleep-hoarse greeting, lips quirking upwards before they turn downwards a little. “I’m sorry, Eve.”

She sits up at his serious tone, tucking her hair behind her ear as she turns towards him, frowning slightly.

“I’m not running from you,” he says before she can speak, and she blinks, lips parting in surprise. “When I leave, it’s not because I’m running from you, or- or this.”

He gestures between the two of them, hands flailing somewhat awkwardly; she takes the limbs in hand and squeezes gently to put him back on course, and his fingers wrap around hers, warm and calloused.

“I care about you, Eve. Very much,” Flynn looks up at her, eyes warm and molten brown, the sincerity in them making her breath catch in her chest. “And this- whatever this is, it’s important to me too. I don’t leave because I’m running from you. I leave because I want to make the world safe- safe for you.”

“Flynn…” Eve trails off, leaning forward until her forehead comes in contact with his and she sighs softly, her hands coming up to cup his face as his slid to rest at her waist. Her thumb slid along his cheekbone, the fingers of her opposite hand trailing through the hair on the back of his neck as her lips brushed over his; soft, barely-there touches as he inhaled, barely moving an inch. “Just come home each time. It isn’t the same when you’re gone.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” he murmurs back, thumbs rucking up the hem of her shirt, skin warm under his touch as she shifted to settle in his lap, kissing him firmly as they melted together.

They broke for air but didn’t move far, too wrapped up in each other, Eve sighed softly, fingers curled in Flynn’s hair as her lips touched his forehead. “I like it better when you’re here.”

Flynn smiles against her neck, arms slipping tighter around her as he nods. “I like being here better too.”


End file.
